A variety of covers for electronic devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,535 discloses a protective covering for a communications device. The protective covering comprises a resilient one-piece water-impermeable bag. The communications device is inserted through one opening of the bag. While the covering does provide some protection against the elements, and in particular water, it is unlikely that such a covering would be sufficiently form-fitting to be pleasing to the eye. Further, the presence of the protective covering over areas such as the mouthpiece and earpiece of the communications device may obstruct the function of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,867 discloses a portable telephone covering formed of a transparent acrylic resin. The covering includes an upper body cover and a lower body cover that are kept in place by snap members. There is no suggestion of the cover having an adhesive layer to affix the cover to the portable phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,852 discloses a protective cover for pagers, portable radios and the like that comprises a transparent stretchable plastic to cover the top, four sides and at least a portion of the bottom of the device. Unfortunately, the cover does not include an adhesive layer to affix the cover to the device, to prevent movement of the cover relative to the device. Rather, the cover is constructed of a film of transparent, stretchable plastic that is formed somewhat smaller than the electronic device so as to surround and adhere to the surface of the device.
Canadian Patent application 2,149,566 discloses a cell-guard which comprises a sewn pouch made from leather, vinyl or composite that contains a piece of lead graphite or other suitable protective material to reduce the emission of radiation from cell phones. Unfortunately, the pouch adds substantial bulk to the cellular phone and the phone must be removed from the pouch to be used.
Korean patent application KR2002029579 discloses an advertising method using a cellular phone to maximize the efficiency of advertisement by introducing more frequent contact with more various customers. The application also discloses a sealing method for attaching an advertisement sticker to the whole surface of a cellular phone or part of a cellular phone.
There is a need in the art to provide protective covers for electronic devices which comprise one or more characteristics of the following:
The surface layer is made from vinyl, plastic, rubber, silicone, acrylic or a combination thereof; the protective cover is affixed to the electronic device using an adhesive, preferably a pressure sensitive adhesive; the protective cover is contoured, flexible, substantially non-stretchable, of a specific thickness to provide durability but not increase substantially the bulk of the electronic device. Further there is a need in the art for customized protective covers.
It is an object of the invention to overcome disadvantages of the prior art.
The above object is met by the combinations of features of the main claims, the sub-claims disclose further advantageous embodiments of the invention.